


I Don’t Know

by Alapare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alapare/pseuds/Alapare
Summary: Sam was losing too many people at once. He needed to know they were ok.
Kudos: 20





	I Don’t Know

Everyone was disappearing. Sam didn’t know what to do. The spells and symbols should’ve worked. As he watched everyone vanish, he knew it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t enough. He couldn’t be enough for the people he cared about, and now they were gone. 

Jack and Sam walked out of the building to the cars. All these cars and no people. Sam couldn’t lose his cool now. With everyone gone. _Eileen_. He stopped that train of thought. Dean and Cas were doing their best to kill Billie right now. They’d get everyone back, and then they’d defeat Chuck. 

He was trying to call Dean, but there was no answer. Dean always answered. _”Come on, Dean. We need you now. We need something to work with. Some kind of hope,”_ Sam thought to himself as the call went straight to voicemail. He tried Dean’s other cells. None were responding. 

_”Sam? Was it just them?”_

_”I don’t know.”_

Sam couldn’t answer Jack’s question. There was no way of knowing. He couldn’t give the kid a right answer. Sam didn’t want to think of what the answer was anyway. Too much was happening all at once, and Sam was feeling helpless as he thought of everyone being gone.

 _”To_ _somehow.”_

Sam had to hold on to that. This would all work out as best it could. It had to. It couldn’t end like this. They wouldn’t let it. 

Jack was looking at Sam, but he couldn’t say anything, didn’t know what there was to say. Should they go after Dean and Cas? Call others to make sure they’re ok? Pray? He was just as lost as the younger boy. No leads, no help, no plan. He didn’t know what to do. If there was anything they _could_ do. 

Sam thought of calling Dean again, but if the other hadn’t picked up then, he wouldn’t be picking up now. Sam was sure that once Dean saw he called he’d grab Cas, and they’d come over here as soon as possible. Sam did his best to ignore the unease he felt.

What if Billie had overpowered the two of them? What if she was headed over here now to personally kill Jack and Sam? What if Dean and Cas were...

Sam couldn’t get lost in the what if’s right now. If he did, they’d tire him out more and make him restless, make him give up. Maybe rush over there, but he might get in Cas and Dean’s way. There might be more people coming here too.

Sam stood with Jack as there was nothing they could do. Noting they could do, but wait.


End file.
